


Work-In-Progress

by drippywing



Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: MudWings (Wings of Fire), NightWings (Wings of Fire)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23959354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drippywing/pseuds/drippywing
Summary: Raindrop always knew there was something wrong with her. No other MudWings had headaches like hers. No other MudWings were as anxious as her. But if her mother was a MudWing, then what was she? Who was her father? Are there other dragons like her somewhere?All these questions come to a screeching halt when one night her (un)sib is kidnapped. She takes it upon herself to venture into the unknown. And maybe, while she's there, she will find the answers to her burning questions.Or rather, the answers will find her.This story takes place at the same time as Wings of Fire: The Hidden Kingdom and The Dark Secret.
Kudos: 1





	Work-In-Progress

10 years ago...

NightWings blend in very well with a large group of mingling MudWings.

Havocmaker had finally escaped the NightWing island. No more smoke. No more dead-ish prey. He had decided to head toward the small town of Sanctuary where he would most likely be welcome. The three moons held themselves above the approaching MudWing village; as small and waning as they were, they provided just enough light for Havocmaker to see what was going on. There were about fifty MudWings in a cluster in the middle of a circle of houses and torches. He read about this event in scrolls. Each month, dragons would get together to... well, for lack of a better word, it was basically a giant orgy. It had been nearly ten years since Destinychaser died. It wouldn't hurt to have a little fun just for one night.

Havocmaker sneaked his way down the mountain, his bronze-black scales blending seamlessly into the shadowy ground beneath him. He sidled against one of the mud huts. He perked up his ears to hear the conversation going on inside.

"I'm not surprised he ditched you last minute. I'll bet he found some pretty little scamp to mess around with. I never liked him anyway; that Lichen was always untrustworthy."

"He was my last chance, Dandelion. Everyone else has already picked a mate or two- I'm left in the dust again. I just want dragonets- you wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I wouldn't. But I do know that your taste in men is terrible. I've got an idea-"

Havocmaker had heard enough. Now was his chance. He stalked into the doorway, huffing out a plume of fire to show his face and get their attention. Dandelion whipped her head around to face him. She growled under her breath. 

"Who are you? You're no MudWing." Dandelion hissed. 

"Yes, but I am looking for the same thing she is." He gestured toward the tall, slender figure in the room. "My name is Havocmaker. I'm from the NightWing island."

"A NightWing!" The soft-spoken dragon said. "I've never seen one of those." 

"For good reason, too." Dandelion spat. "They're all slimy worms, the lot of them. Avoiding war like a bunch of pansies."

"I wouldn't call it avoiding war." He said smoothly. He sighed and walked towards the other MudWing. "What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Mallard." She replied.

"Well, Mallard- Would you care to spend the night with a slimy NightWing like myself?" 

She looked over at Dandelion, in the dim light you could see their exchange of emotions- younger sister to older sister. The bulkier MudWing sighed and exited the hut. 

"Thank you." She said. 

"No- no. The pleasure is allllll mine." He grumbled.


End file.
